Wasserspiele ins Glück
by Elbenstein
Summary: Was kann es Schöneres geben, als seinen Liebsten an seiner Seite zu wissen. Doch noch ist das Glück nicht ganz perfekt. Da beginnt Harry dem Glück zwischen ihm und Draco auf die Sprünge zu helfen und er möchte Draco mit etwas ganz Besonderem überraschen.


Hallo ihr lieben Leser(innen)!

Es hat mich wieder das Schreibfieber gepackt und mir ist eine kleine, süße Story eingefallen, die ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte. Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben *smile*

Jetzt der obligatorische Teil …

**Genre:** Romanze … OneShot

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnung:** Leser ab 18 Jahre/Slash … wer kein Sex mag, sollte gleich wegklicken

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR.

Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story _kein_ Geld!

**Inhalt:** Was kann es Schöneres geben, als seinen Liebsten an seiner Seite zu wissen. Doch noch ist das Glück nicht ganz perfekt. Da beginnt Harry dem Glück zwischen ihm und Draco auf die Sprünge zu helfen und er möchte Draco mit etwas ganz Besonderem überraschen. Was das ist … lest es selbst *smile*

* * *

**Wasserspiele ins Glück**

Seit sechs Jahren waren Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy nun ein Liebespaar. Doch davon wussten auch nur vier Personen: Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Blaise Zabini und Narzissa Malfoy.

Mit der Versteckspielerei sollte allerdings bald Schluss sein, dafür wollte Harry heute sorgen und deswegen hatte er sich lange den Kopf zerbrochen. Die Lösung lag so nahe, dass er erst durch Hermines Hilfe und auch erst vor zwei Monaten darauf gekommen war. Was die anderen – seine Familie, die Weasleys und die Zaubererwelt – dazu sagen würden, dass ihr ‚Retter' zum einen schwul und zum anderen mit seinem damaligen Erzfeind liiert war, interessierte ihn nicht. Er wusste von Draco, dass er inzwischen genauso dachte und damit stand seinem Vorhaben nichts mehr im Wege.

Harry lief soeben mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand die Treppe in den ersten Stock seines Hauses in Godrics Hollow. Nach Beendigung des Krieges hatte er es neu aufbauen lassen und wohnte gemeinsam mit Draco hier in Ruhe und vor allem in der Abgeschiedenheit.

Draco selbst war vor fünf Jahren durch Harrys Aussage vor dem Zaubergamont von allen Anschuldigungen frei gesprochen worden, genau wie Narzissa Malfoy. Nur Lucius Malfoy wurde zu einer zehnjährigen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt, was sogar Draco für gerecht hielt. Narzissa wollte zwar, dass ihr Sohn nach dem Freispruch zurück nach Malfoy Manor kam, doch er lehnte dankend ab, gab aber seiner Mutter das Versprechen, sie mindestens einmal im Monat zu besuchen.

Heute war so ein Tag und deshalb verbrachte Harry diesen alleine zu Hause. Er hätte durchaus mitgehen können, denn Narzissa Malfoy mochte ihn wie einen zweiten Sohn. Aber er benötigte die Zeit für seine Vorbereitungen.

Oben angekommen ging Harry direkt geradeaus und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. Er trat in den hellen Raum ein und ließ voller Vorfreude seinen Blick schweifen. Der Boden bestand aus weißen Marmorfliesen. Zu seiner Linken gab es zwei große Waschbecken, darüber prangte ein riesiger Spiegel. Daneben stand ein Eichenholzregal mit allerlei Waschutensilien, After Shaves, Parfums und eine Menge Handtüchern. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein großes Fenster, welches durch einen dunkelblauen, fast durchsichtigen Vorhang, verhangen war. Zu seiner Rechten war eine große Eckbadewanne in den Boden eingelassen und angrenzend gab es noch eine Duschkabine und die Toilette.

Grinsend schaute er zurück zur Badewanne und dann auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr und Draco wäre spätestens in einer Stunde zurück. Sodann griff er in die mitgebrachte Plastiktüte und begann mit seiner Arbeit.

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr abends ploppte es ihm Flur von Harry und Draco. Ein blonder, junger und attraktiver Mann in Bluejeans und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd tauchte mitten aus dem Nichts auf. Sein dunkler Umhang hing ihm locker über die Schulter, während seine sturmgrauen Augen sich neugierig umsahen.

„Harry, ich bin wieder da!", rief Draco laut, der ihm Glauben war, sein Liebster würde im Wohnzimmer sitzen und Muggelfernsehen schauen. Denn der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte bei ihrem Einzug darauf bestanden, ebenso auf ein Telefon und viele weitere Muggeldinge. Anfänglich hatte Draco damit noch Probleme gehabt, aber mittlerweile waren diese Dinge für ihn normal geworden, und insgeheim wusste jeder seiner Freunde und Familie, dass er die moderne Kaffeemaschine niemals hergeben würde.

„Schatz, ich soll dich von meiner Mutter grüßen", rief der Blonde weiter und zog den Umhang aus, den er dann an die Garderobe hing.

Anschließend ging er direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo er stutzend vor dem gläsernen Tisch in der Mitte stehen blieb. Dort lag ein großes Pergament und darauf stand: „Wenn du das Paradies suchst, dann folge den Rosen."

Überrascht blickte sich Draco um und tatsächlich, überall auf dem Boden lagen rote Rosenblüten, die ihm zuvor überhaupt nicht aufgefallen waren. Schnell lief er zurück in den Flur und grinste breit, als die Rosenspur die Treppe nach oben führte.  
Was hatte sich Harry nur ausgedacht, fragte sich Draco und folgte langsam den duftenden Rosenblüten. Schließlich stand er vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertür und roch sein Lieblingsschaumbad aus Honig und Milch, das unter dem kleinen Spalt unterhalb der Tür zu ihm hinauswehte. Daraufhin wurde sein Grinsen breiter und die Neugier nahm von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz.

Rasch öffnete er die Badezimmertür und sah im ersten Moment nur Nebel. Als er hinein trat, schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und musterte die Rosenblüten auf dem weißen Marmorboden. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zur Badewanne, wo ein selig lächelnder Harry in der Wanne lag und ihn interessiert beobachtete. Neben ihm stand ein Tablett mit einer Flasche Champagner in einem Eiskübel, mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern und einer kleinen schwarzen Schatulle.

„Bin ich hier richtig?", fragte Draco frech grinsend und kam zwei Schritte näher. „Ich soll hier das Paradies finden."

„Ich würde behaupten, sie sind hier genau richtig", antwortete Harry mit einem lasziven Unterton in der Stimme und winkte seinen Liebsten näher.

Wenn das so ist, dann habe ich gegen ein heißes Bad nichts einzuwenden", schmunzelte Draco und begann dabei die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, sich dem verlangendem Blick aus Harrys glänzenden smaragdgrünen Augen wohl bewusst. Doch er genoss diesen Anblick in vollen Zügen.

Genüsslich beobachtete Harry seinen Liebsten, der in jenem Moment sein Hemd auf den Boden fallen ließ und seinen inzwischen sportlichen Oberkörper präsentierte. Die Haut war glatt und Harry wusste genau, wie glühend heiß sie sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Nun folgte auch noch die Bluejeans und Draco zögerte nicht mehr lange und zog die schwarze Boxershort gleich mit aus.

Nackt und bereits leicht erregt stieg er sofort zu Harry in die Wanne. Draco saß dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber und beide versanken in den Seelenspiegeln des anderen. In ihren Augen brannte plötzlich eine nie gekonnte Leidenschaft auf und dann konnte sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Harry wollte den Mann seines Herzens spüren und jeden Zentimeter Haut und Muskeln fühlen. Draco schloss gerade genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich völlig entspannt zurück, das war für Harry das Stichwort. Wie ein Aal glitt der einstige Gryffindor auf den Blonden zu und schmiegte sich liebevoll an ihn. Daraufhin fuhr Harrys rechte Hand nach unten und strich sanft und immer wieder reizend über die Innenschenkel von Draco. Dabei wurden ihre beiden Körper von einer unbändigen Welle der Lust erfasst und Draco ließ sich bei dieser Berührung noch weiter zurückfallen.

"Ja, entspann dich", murmelte Harry und begann an Dracos Hals zu knabbern, zu küssen und schließlich auch zu beißen, wobei seinem Liebsten immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen entwich.

Er wusste genau was sein blonder Drache wollte und nach was er sich sehnte. Da schlang Draco plötzlich beide Arme um ihn und hauchte ihm zuerst zart, doch recht schnell wilder Küsse ins Gesicht. Dracos Zunge spielte mit Harrys und beide spürten, wie das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft heißer wurde. Jetzt waren es Dracos Hände die ungezügelt über die Haut des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten und begierig über Harrys Rücken strichen. Draco zog ihn weiter nach oben, bis er dessen Brust erreicht hatte. Voller Gier leckte er über die erregten Brustwarzen, liebkosten sie und biss hinein, was Harry mit einem lustvollen Seufzen beantwortete.

Das war genau das, was beide wollten.

Harry ließ nun seine Hände erneut begierig zwischen Dracos Schenkel gleiten, der augenblicklich bei dieser Berührung in atemloser Spannung zusammenzuckte und laut aufstöhnte. Harry spürte rasch, wie dessen Glied steif war und schmunzelte lasziv. Dracos Finger blieben natürlich nicht untätig und glitten weiter über den Rücken seines Liebsten bis hinunter zu dessen Hintern, dort fing er an, diesen fest zu kneten.

Harry stöhnte auf und nahm lustvoll Dracos Penis zwischen seine geschickten Finger. Dies steigerte unweigerlich ihre Leidenschaft und vor allem Draco fühlte seine Libido immer stärker in sich aufwallen. Sofort nahm er seine Finger und zog Harrys Pobacken weit auseinander. Er ließ einen Finger nach unten gleiten, bis er den empfindlichen Muskelring spüren konnte, stupste ihn an und spielte mit ihm.

Harry seufzte und stöhnte hemmungslos auf, als Draco diesen stärker zu massieren begann. Im Gegenzug massierten der Schwarzhaarige das Glied des Blonden, ließ seinen Zeigefinger hin und wieder verspielt über die Eichel kreisen und war gleichzeitig jeden Moment bereit, sich von diesem attraktiven Mann nehmen zu lassen, der für ihn lüstern stöhnte.

Dabei brodelte das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihnen auf, erfasste sie gänzlich und ein heißkalter Schauer jagte durch ihre erhitzen Körper. Sie konnten schon beinahe den schneller schlagenden Herzschlag des anderen spüren, um sich immer wieder dazwischen wild und begehrlich zu küssen.

Harry rückte noch ein Stück weiter nach oben und saß direkt auf Dracos Hüfte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und schon drang Dracos steifer Penis in ihn ein, wobei er ein tiefes und wohliges Knurren ausstieß. Der einstige Gryffindor fühlte, wie ihn sein Liebster mit flammender Gier ausfüllte und dann wurde er plötzlich von Draco an der schlanken Hüfte gepackt um zu verhindern, dass er sich in wildem Rhythmus bewegen konnte. Wenn schon genießen, dann so wie Draco es wollte.

Langsam und zwar sehr langsam schob der Blonde die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen nach oben, wobei ein erneutes Aufstöhnen und lautes Seufzen zu hören war. Gleich darauf zog der blonde Drache seinen Liebsten wieder auf sein steifes Glied zurück und traf damit Harrys Lustpunkt. Das belohnte Harry mit einem lüsternen Schrei und entlockte dabei Draco ein breites Grinsen.

"Nicht aufhören", flehte Harry mit anrüchiger Stimme und spürte ein loderndes Feuer durch seine Adern rauschen.

Draco stieß nun mit einem animalischen Knurren zu und klammerte sich mit seinen Armen fest um den Körper seines Löwen. Er presste sich fest an ihn und versenkte sich immer tiefer. Draco spürte dabei die heiße Enge, welche seine Lust in seinem steifen Penis von neuem entfachte und vergaß alles um sich herum. Es gab nur noch diesen glühenden, willigen und attraktiven Körper auf ihm und die gierige, animalische Leidenschaft in seinem eigenen. Lustvoll zog er den Kopf von Harry zu sich und fing an über sein erhitztes Gesicht zu lecken, zu küssen und zu knabbern, was der Schwarzhaarige mit der gleichen Intensität zurückgab. Beide kannten von nun an kein Halten mehr und Draco stieß immer wieder wild zu, während sich beide langsam ihrem Höhepunkt näherten.

"Mehr ... mehr", wimmerte Harry und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Draco war nur allzu bereit ihm dies zu gewähren. In lustvollen rhythmischen Bewegungen gaben sie sich der lodernden Gier hin, während der Blonde immer und immer wieder Harrys empfindlichsten Punkt traf.

"Ich ... ich kann ... n ...nicht mehr", stöhnte Harry nach etlichen Minuten der rauschenden Leidenschaft, öffnete wieder die Augen und sah mit seinen funkelnden, smaragdgrünen Augen in die glänzenden, sturmgrauen Seelenspiegel seines Liebsten.

Harry krallte sich an den muskulösen Armen von Draco fest und dieser spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um sein Glied zusammen zogen. Dann fühlte er, dass er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Ein letzter tiefer Stoß in die heiße und willige Enge von Harry und Draco ergoss seine Essenz in den Mann, den er über alle Maßen liebte.

Stöhnend lag Harry auf ihm und genoss das erschöpfende Gefühl, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit machte. Er spürte die befreiende Empfindung in sich und beugte seinen Kopf abermals zu Draco herunter, um an seinen heißen Lippen zu saugen. Dieser erwiderten den feurigen Kuss nur zu gern. So lagen beide noch einige Zeit in dem warmen Wasser und genossen die gegenseitige Wärme ihrer erhitzen und erschöpften Körper.

Harry sah nach einer für ihn unendlich langer Zeit zu Draco auf und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, mein Drache."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein süßer Löwe", lächelte Draco glücklich und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Liebsten, was Harry mit einem Stöhnen erwiderte.

So lagen sie einige Zeit ruhig im Wasser und lauschten dem immer langsamer werdenden Herzschlag des anderen, der durch ihre Leidenschaft deutlich angestiegen war.

Doch plötzlich löste sich der Schwarzhaarige und griff zu den gefüllten Gläsern, reichte eines davon Draco. Dann folgte die schwarze Schatulle, die er per Zauber öffnete. Schließlich sah er Draco tief in die sturmgrauen Augen, die sich leicht geweitet hatten.

„Wie ich eben schon sagte", begann Harry leise und lächelte, „ich liebe dich. Mit jedem Tag sogar ein Stückchen mehr. Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein, ganz egal was andere dazu sagen. „Daraufhin machte er eine kurze Pause, schluckte merklich und hielt die Schatulle direkt vor Dracos Gesicht, der wiederum auf den Inhalt starrte und dachte, er würde träumen. „Draco …", fuhr Harry nun fort, „ … aus diesem Grund möchte ich dich fragen, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Der Blonde hörte die Worte und sah den wundervollen Silberring in dem Kästchen. Sein Herz machte vor purer Freude einen Hüpfer und schlug schneller. Die wilde Ameiseninvasion in seinem Inneren vollführte mehrer Saltos, die er immer spürte, wenn Harry bei ihm war. Und er kannte die Antwort auf diese ganz besondere Frage.

„Harry, mein ein und alles", flüsterte er, räusperte sich und sprach mit zittriger Stimme weiter. „Ich liebe dich und du bist für mich wie meine zweite Hälfte, ohne die ich nicht leben kann. Ich möchte dein Mann werden und der Welt zeigen, dass wir zwei zusammen gehören."

Kaum hatte er geendet, blickten sie sich abermals fest in die Augen und sahen das überglückliche Lächeln ihres Partners. Daraufhin stießen sie mit Champagner an, stellten die Gläser und den Ring beiseite.

Anschließend näherten sich ihre Lippen und im nächsten Moment versanken beide in einem alles verlangenden, feurigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**The End**

* * *

Hat euch mein OneShot gefallen?

So einen Hochzeitsantrag möchte ich auch gerne einmal *smile*

Würde mich über ein Kommi von euch freuen.

Liebe Grüße

Elbenstein


End file.
